gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Collmond
House Collmond of Freyfrost is a Great House of Aaerith and is one of the oldest lines of Aaerith nobility by far, claiming a line of descent stretching back over nine thousand years, and one of the only houses in Aaerith that has dragons. Freyfrost is their seat, it resides in the giant city of Freyice, far to the north of Aaerith. One of their cadet branches, House Laufen, guards the famous Mammoth Peak's. Prior to the unity of the Five Nations, they held the title, King's of Winter. They currently hold the titles: Snow King of Frostfrey, Lord of Frostfrey, Lords of ice, Leaders of the cold and King of the Beasts. 'History' Background House Collmond was founded thousands of years ago by a Valyrian warrior named Garan The Cold, whom many called Garan The Cold because of his cold and stoic personality. Garan was 35 years old and had only five servants with him when he first arrived in Aaerith and with them he travelled through the Snowlands, as they had been known for centuries before, and found a little village that had recently been attacked by a giant, they stayed in the village for a couple of days and during that time they slept in the barn of a local and, as the noble man that he was, Garan promised to slay the giant as payback for the kindness the villagers showed. He succeeded in his mission to slay the said giant, losing one of his servants in the process, and in response the villagers sworn loyalty to their savior Garan. Because of their loyalty, he chose to stay there as their Lord. As the lord, Garan tried to rebuild and expand the village, he was really successful with the reconstruction of the village, the project was so successful that he managed to quadruple the size of the village within the first year, transforming the place from a little village with a population of 300 to a town with a population around 1 400. The village keep expanding and the news of this spread through nearby villages that chose to join the growing town. Before he even reached his 45th name day, the place had already turned into a large town that hosted a population of 13 000 and still growing. Members * Lord Dorin Collmond, the former head of the family. Lord of Freyfrost and Warden of the North. Died of a infected wound. ** Lord Tavion Collmond, his first son, commonly called "Tavion the calm", the head of the family. The present Lord of Freyfrost and Warden of the North. *** Lady Dyana, his wife of House Gale. **** Lord Rendel Collmond, their eldest son, also known a "The White Storm", the heir of Frostfrey. *****Rendel's wife, Kaela Collmond, of the Godfree family from Eastborne. **** Lord Heimon Collmond, their second son, also known as The Mammoth. **** Lord Sigurd Collmond, the middle child of the bunch. Miana's twin brother. **** Lady Miana Collmond, their only daughter. Sigurd's twin sister. **** Lord Arren Collmond, their youngest son. ** Lady Anisa Collmond, his oldest daughter. ** Lady Lauris Collmond, his youngest daughter. Household and retainers * Maester Jerin, counselor, healer, and tutor of Tavion Collmond, Heimon Collmond and Arren Collmond. * Ser Dale Greyfrost, master-at-arms of Freyfrost. * Septa Klara, tutor of Miana Collmond. * Braen, the kennelmaster at Freyfrost. * Lane, a smith. Ancestors * King Garan Collmond, called "Garan The Cold", legendary founder of House Collmond, built Freyfrost and the Cave Of Longing. Sworn to House Collmond Vassal houses Great House's *House Gale House's of The North Peak: *House Godfree *House Karsson *House Laufen *House Midment *House Grayfrost *House Crayman *House Fullbuster House's of Riverrule *House Lockser *House Ashwood 'Military strength' Due to the North Peaks vast size, gathering the full military strength of the Collmond's and their vassals is a difficult process, requiring months of travel time and the ability to supply and feed the host even before it sets out. The total force of the north is 65,000 soldiers and 4 dragons. The average Collmond soldier wears a brown or dark grey coat with black sleeves, with chainmail worn under it and a suit of studded leather armor worn over it, also wears a pair of grey or brown leather boots. The soldiers are often equipped with helmets and rounded shields of steel or iron, both grey in color and the shields emblazoned with the Callmond Mammoth. Warriors in the Northern heavy cavalry or heavy infantry wear relatively cheap brigandine armor, with many choosing to wear mail underneath as well. 'Family Tree' Category:Noble houses Category:Great Houses Category:Great houses Category:Families Category:Houses from the North Category:Aaerith